User talk:Smoke.
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 This is my talk page. Leave a message if you need help. MK 2011 Doubt In the pyramid in Story Mode, it is Sektor in the left side (player vision) close to Sheeva's body? :Sign your talk page posts with ~~~~. To answer your question, I actually don't know. SmokeSound off! 19:02, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry for the signature I always forget it. About Sonya's edition, thank you for the correction. I'm brazilian and I didn't know if it was right or not. I meant Dispite. GleidsonMK 19:07, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, ok. Where did you read that Sindel was 40,000 years old? SmokeSound off! 19:14, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I saw it in her biography in the wikipedia (I thought it was canon), it is also said in Edenian article of races. GleidsonMK 19:33, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Edeninanos (i will translate later) São as pessoas que vivem em Edenia. Não costumam morrer jovens, porém, conservam a imagem de pessoas com idades "normais", como Kitana que tem 10.000 anos de idade e sempre aparenta ter entre 20 e 30. A pessoa mais velha conhecida nos jogos é Sindel que tem 40.000 anos. Translation Edenians Are the people who live in Edenia. They're not meant to die while young, however, they have the appearance of a "normal" aged person. Much like Kitana who is 10.000 years old but looks like she is between 20 or 30. The oldest known people in the games is Sindel who is 40.000 :Interesting... SmokeSound off! 18:54, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hey Smoke thanks for removing that I must have missed it when I was removing the other piece of vandalism on my talk, also sorry for my recent behaviour such as on the new NRS game blog, I'm not sure what had gotten into me. —Riley Heligo 18:49, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, we all have our anger moments I guess mine was just at that time, yeah we can't go treating them like crap otherwise that might change their opinion of the wiki.—Riley Heligo 18:57, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Kitana I do not understood what you mean with: "And the point would be?...". :You were talking in circles with the first edit. Rather difficult to understand what you were trying to say there. SmokeSound off! 20:36, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :Ah... I'll try to be more direct next time. The point would be that the quote she remembered was wrong. GleidsonMK 22:33, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Could You Help Me? I though about a Noob's trivia, but I don't know if it is canon: If Saibot is really his shadow clone's, Noob is the only character who has partners in some games, he fight along with Saibot in UMK3 ''and ''MK 2011 ''and along with Smoke in ''Deception/Unchained. ''GleidsonMK 21:56, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :Noob isn't the only one. One of Scorpion's fatalities in UMK3 (the arcade version) involves him taking the opponent to hell, where the opponent is beaten (at least that's what it sounds like) mercilessly by multiple Shirai Ryu warriors as the screen turns black, and then a scream is heard. SmokeSound off! 22:02, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, but, it could be modified to leave them as the only two characters: :If Saibot is really his shadow clone's name, Noob is one of the only two characters who has partners in some games, he fight along with Saibot in ''UMK3 ''and ''MK 2011 ''and along with Smoke in ''Deception/Unchained. ''The other character is Scorpion who finishes the opponent along with his Shirai Ryu clan in the arcade version of ''UMK3. ''GleidsonMK 22:32, July 6, 2012 (UTC) I don't think it should go in there, because, if I remember correctly, it was just a joke made by Ed Boon and nothing more. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| '''The Slayer of Colossi']] 23:41, July 6, 2012 (UTC) That's OK. Thank you both. Re:Rollback Hey Smoke thanks for the rollback rights man.—Riley Heligo 22:25, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Skarlet She is being listed as a MKII character again in her template. Since the page is blocked, I can't remove it. --Tam001 (talk) 11:42, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for correcting instead of deleting my edition. Sorry for the words, I was in a hurry and forgot some of them. GleidsonMK (talk) 03:34, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :No big deal. SmokeSound off! 03:37, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Video Game Olympics Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Development Team. We are going to be running a Video Game Olympics promotion, where we determine which game characters would be most suited to win certain Olympic events. A character from your wiki has been selected as one of the participants of this promotion. In order to promote this, we would like to add a participant badge to your main page in the top right column. Would you be willing to participate in this promotion? It's totally up to you whether or not you add the badge. Please respond accordingly. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:59, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :* Participation entails just allowing us to place a badge on your main page for the duration of the promotion. Nothing on your part really. I would be adding this badge tomorrow if you agree. - Wagnike2 (talk) 18:10, July 22, 2012 (UTC) A few weeks ago, Byakuya600 banned me from the chat. In the chat ban log all that was said was that it was for "two-facing". I asked him on his talk page. and he never gave me a response, so I feel that the ban he made was unjust. And I have seen him editing on the wiki after I sent him the message. Can you unban me from the chat or ask Bya why he banned me? Thank you for your time. 22:11, July 19, 2012 (UTC) X has told you many times beforehand (and warned you that you'd be banned if you did it again), so you should know what the hell it means. Don't act like you don't know what you did, and who you told to storm the chat. If you want a full explanation from X, myself and plausibly Vap, you'll get a temporary unban, but that's all. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 22:34, July 19, 2012 (UTC) I never sent them. I didn't even know they came after I left. I'm sorry that they came on, but I assure you I did not send them. I may have mentioned the chat after I saw a fellow SNN user Ronnic the Hedgehog on MK chat. But I NEVER sent the other users. They came on their own freewill. If you can give me the names of those who came on the chat I will ask them myself. 23:41, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Regardless if you told them to come or not, they still came because of you. You two-faced and talked behind our backs, telling them every single thing we say, so they can come in and "troll" us (it's pretty pathetic how bad they are at it). As for names, I only remember Tynic and Ronnoc. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 23:48, July 19, 2012 (UTC) All those users (except Ohmygod123) have never been on our chat. Since you mentioned Splash and Ronnoc, the users must have come from Sonic Heroes Fanon wiki. I don't edit there and was on the chat only a few short times. As for Ohmygod123, he may have come to the wiki after I mentioned this wiki. He was on the chat before at another time I mentioned this wiki. He attempted to troll (on his own freewill) and then he left because he told me they were "mean". I never sent any of them to this chat. 00:07, July 20, 2012 (UTC) What happened on Chat Free didn't send us I came on my own and showed some guys on Sonic Heroes Fanon Wiki The people on chat were insulting me (except Xperia) saying the two things in my avatar (Sonic and MLP) were cancer so I decided to show the guys on Sonic Heroes Fanon wiki (which ended up with kicks) I have black arms. 00:54, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :I'll be monitoring. SmokeSound off! 01:09, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Chat. Hi, Smoke. You want to come and chat? It's empty. I'm very bored right now and just want to talk. IDC what about, just.. anything! Metallicakid, out. 01:21, July 22, 2012 (UTC) A user. A user named TopGirl has made two idiotic pages, I've added deletion tags to em. http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/WHOPEE!!! http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/NightWolf —Riley Heligo 14:27, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :Done. SmokeSound off! 14:31, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Two Questions: How do I edit my username in other people's talk page and how do I leave a report of my editions? GleidsonMK (talk) 17:02, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Report I don't know actually how it is on the English wikia (I chosen Portuguese), but n portuguese its name is "Resumo". It's the information you leave about your edition. Here is a list of possibles synonymous (I hope one of them is right): Abstract Summary Resume Brief Synopsis Excerpt Abridgement Thank you, and sorry. I forgot singning again GleidsonMK (talk) 01:06, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Chat I'm there now, so yeah. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 02:52, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Endurance Match In Mortal Kombat Trilogy ''the endurance matches are matches with ONE vs TWO/THREE characters and with at least two rounds. Raiden's Matches have only one round to each character. But, the concepts may have changed to Mortal Kombat (2011) GleidsonMK (talk) 15:01, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, and they didn't switch either. You had to fight them one at a time. That is an endurance match. They modified it slightly for MK (2011). SmokeSound off! 15:06, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, thank you. I have corrected the editions. GleidsonMK (talk) 15:08, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Walkthrough How can I edit a Walkthrough page? I just found Mortal Kombat (2011)'s one, but not of the other games. GleidsonMK (talk) 13:42, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :For the others, if they aren't there, you'll simply have to create a new page for it. Click the 'add a page' button on your right and follow the prompts from there. SmokeSound off! 21:38, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :Thak you GleidsonMK (talk) 13:42, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Can you ban this twit? Hey Smoke, this guy LeonScottKennedy256 was banned from another wiki I go on recently and now he's constantly stalking me to be unbanned. All I'm asking is if you can ban this guy? Thanks.—Riley Heligo 22:02, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Smoke, I appreciate it.—Riley Heligo 22:11, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism on user pages Hey Smoke, someone is deleting info from various user pages, can you take care of him? Bogdan stretePS3 (talk) 13:01, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi. Can you delete my blog post about my ideas for MK10 here http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Brainiac_Adam/My_ideas_for_MK10#comm-48731 Nobody seems to like them here. The only ones do are the only ones on Deviantart so I don't want that blog here anymore so can you please delete it for me please. Thanks.--Brainiac Adam 14:48, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Done. SmokeSound off! 14:51, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::That was quick. Thank you. :)--Brainiac Adam 14:52, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :::No problem. SmokeSound off! 14:53, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Reply Slowly, but surely. I think this last one is gonna stick. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| '''The Slayer of Colossi']] 02:34, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Fresh start Sorry for my inprudence, allow me to ask you if i can remove the messages in my page because i want to clean any incovenience that happened and "start again", also I did not deleted any message of another user's talk page, i just deleted from my own Smoke, please accept my apologies. Tesshu (talk) 19:08, August 15, 2012 (UTC) About ze Front Page I'm not entirely sure who edits the front page or who's really responsible for editing the front page, so I just turned to you considering you're the one with most authority here. Anyway, I was just scrolling around the front page for no reason and realized that the Featured Article section and Poll have been up for quite a while. I'd change them myself if I didn't think I'd get scolded, so I was cautious and decided to ask you: Is it about time to renew the front page? Or at least change the aforementioned sections so that it highlights a new character/question? Kapodaco! (talk) 23:46, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I've been editing the front page off and on this year, and I would change the featured article, but I can't keep up with things like that all the time. The poll, however, is do-able. I'll leave it up to Smoke. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 05:59, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :I haven't screwed around with the front page in quite some time. Honestly, I forget about it. :Whichever article you guys want to feature, you can. I don't mind. SmokeSound off! 06:03, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :A suggestion for the poll is to add Ermac as an option, because the poll was criticized in a video on YT. Bogdan stretePS3[[User talk:Bogdan stretePS3| Koldoom]] 18:27, August 18, 2012 (UTC) : What. ^ --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 22:59, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :The poll on the front page. Sure enough, somebody forgot all about Ermac. SmokeSound off! 23:08, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Smoke., but I changed the poll, it's been there for almost a year now. Plus it's unfair for Ermac, seeing as how he has no votes due to being forgotten. Oh, and my "what" was directed at Bog saying it was criticized in a video. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 23:13, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :No big deal, apology unnecessary. SmokeSound off! 23:20, August 18, 2012 (UTC) : Oh yeah, here's the video, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZXMSkwVRL4. Skip to 24:50 if you want to hear the part where is talking about the poll. Bogdan stretePS3[[User talk:Bogdan stretePS3| Koldoom]] 18:39, August 19, 2012 (UTC) RE:Living Forest. Shit sorry Smoke, I never noticed he removed the shadow one, indeed it sounds like bullshit as for the gallery I assumed he removed a piece of it for no reason.—Riley Heligo 20:14, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry if this is a watse of time... But that is freakin' badass. Former Marine and a MK fan. -The Joker~ *My signature is messed up, so until I find a way to fix it, I think i will have to sign un-officially* :Thanks. lol SmokeSound off! 02:47, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Tag Partners Recommendations I would like your suggestion about Tag Partners Recommendations in the Alternate Timeline tabs (i.e. Scorpion and Sub-Zero, Kabal and Stryker or Kano, etc.). From my opinion, it seems legit, but it's all up to you. Bogdan stretePS3[[User talk:Bogdan stretePS3| Koldoom]] 12:59, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Tag Partners No problem, I understand you. Anyway, thank you for the approval. Bogdan stretePS3[[User talk:Bogdan stretePS3| Koldoom]] 10:05, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Street Fighter 25th Anniversary / Fighting Game Questions Hey Smoke.! My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! With Street Fighter's 25th Anniversary approaching, we wanted to do a retrospective of fighting games in general. I'll be jumping around to different fighting game wikis to ask what the admins/community would like to say about their favorite games! If you could answer these questions: *When did you get first into fighting games? What is your favorite series? *Who is your favorite fighting game character, or your main/alternate characters? *Any memorable matches you've played and remember? *What fighting games mean to you? You can submit the answers to these questions either in text, or we'd LOVE to have these answered in a video response. We're hoping to do a video and splice clips of people answering questions, along with some fightin' footage! You can use these questions, or answer some of your own! Let me know if you're interested in participating! Thank you and have a great day Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:05, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Videos on this wiki Hey There - I wanted to just get in touch with you about videos on this wiki. I noticed there are lots of videos here and wanted to ask some feedback on videos on your wiki. Why the community likes to add them? What other types of videos you would like to see? What Wikia has done well? And what else you would like to see in relation to video on Wikia? Thanks in advance! --Sarah (help forum | blog) 22:28, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Objects, that's a good one! Is the category "Objects" really necessary? I say we delete it. However, that may take a while considering there's already a hundred seventy something items with that category. Kapodaco! (talk) 16:31, October 4, 2012 (UTC) I just believe that the category of "objects" itself is just unnecessary, it seems just like a ploy to earn achievements. I'm questioning the relevance of "objects." Perhaps we could use something more official like "important items" or such? Kapodaco! (talk) 02:07, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Have a troll. http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/98.203.14.138 (Hangingmanpeter0 02:22, October 6, 2012 (UTC)) Hey Smoke, since you like Goldeneye I'm a member of a James Bond wiki. Just thought I'd let you know about it.(Hangingmanpeter0 04:35, October 6, 2012 (UTC)) http://jamesbond.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Bonus characters. Hey Smoke, an anon made this category http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Bonus_Characters I don't really see any point in it, so if it's no trouble could you delete it.—Riley Heligo 20:48, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Kano and Raiden Here in Brazil, a cartoon maker series named Mundo Canibal has honored Kano by using his fatality "Heart Rip" in a video and showed Raiden in another. Is this considered as trivia? GleidsonMK (talk) 01:42, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Trivia. Hey Smoke I've got an issue, OsmundNeuron (who is beginning to get hostile) keeps labelling a piece of "trivia" that Blaze is one of the hardest bosses in the series, yes it may be true (not in my case) but I don't think it should be labelled anyway it's just another opinion kinda like say "Kabal looks like Darth Vadar" ya know stuff like that, thoughts?—Riley Heligo 13:02, October 24, 2012 (UTC) So after all you go to mamma,,,, Mamm there is fucking guy who is posting "trivia" on Blaze's wiki... lol. To Mr Smokey: Blaze is not the tallest character - Onaga is when Rised - Play MKA and Checkout. I already had removed the Hard Boss thing although it is true. I won't anymore contribute to this wikipedia since you like a false info - not a real info. Pictures Hi Smoke this is Ddill123. The reason why I was changing the pictures size was because I needed to make them even. The first thing I wanted to do was make them small so I can get started. Then when I was done with making them small, I can now even them out by making them bigger since it's hard to see them small. I do not know what you are talking about achievement hunting. Ddill123 (talk) 13:46, October 24, 2012 (UTC) It's alright, don't worry about it. I will get back to editing the pictures so they all can be big and even. Ddill123 (talk) 18:34, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for helping on pages. Ddill123 (talk) 18:34, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Khameleon I don't understand, "Why is Khameleon a good character, not evil?" Khameleon is in relationship Reptile. Explain. :That ending was non-canon. In other words, it didn't happen. Also, that little message above the text field? The one that tells you to sign your name? Do that now, so I know who I'm talking to. SmokeSound off! 23:19, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Need to have a chat with you I need to talk to you about something, but it's not super urgent, so come to the chat whenever you feel like it. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 23:59, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Smoke It's Kahn86. I'm not sure what happend to Bo' Rai Cho's page but I tried to edit the "weapon style" section and after I did as you'll see the top info bar is all messed up and I tried to fix it. I'm really sorry about that I don't know who else to talk to about it so I figured I'd let you know. Thanks a lot, take care. Kahn86 (talk) 09:48, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Just a heads up, Yo Smoke, some guy has made a page for most likely his fan ideas around a Mortal Kombat and Tekken crossover, here's the page:http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Mortal_Kombat_vs._Tekken —Riley Heligo 16:49, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Smoke someone made this category and to be honest I feel it's kinda redundant, also Thedarkpyrano removed shit from Emperor Scorpion's user page as shown here. http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Deceased_Characters Also Thedarkpyrano has been removing shit from user pages as shown here. http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/User:Emperor_Scorpion?diff=prev&oldid=176179 —Riley Heligo 21:27, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Twitter Hello. I have a favor to ask, is anybody still aware of the MK twitter account? I made it with your permission permission. But it's been inactive for quite some time. Here's the link http://www.twitter.com/MKWikia I know the password for the account, and if the other administrators want to know, I can tell them. A user. Hey Smoke this bloke Jordanraiol 2.0 has generally been adding some stupid shit to the pages, it's mostly been an overload of categories what are either there or aren't for the necessary page, thought I'd let you know.—Riley Heligo 22:07, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Two pages. Hey Smoke, I've got two fan made pages here. Also hope you had a great Christmas man. :http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Jargo_(Downloadable_Content) :http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Mortal_Kombat:_Revolution —Riley Heligo 21:11, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Took care of them. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 18:27, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Troll All hands on deck! We have a vandalizing troll on the loose! IP number: =68.63.157.78= This anon has vandalized the Scorpion page, the ed boon page, and a user's profile. Just a heads up. Tyler D'Ambrosio (talk) 20:59, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Major vandal. http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/169.241.28.80 He's vandalising the pages a good amount, I recommend an immediate ban.—Riley Heligo 20:30, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Osmund. Hey Smoke thanks for the promotion by the way, I took the liberty of making his ban permanent, he's not coming back. He's clearly not gonna change.—Riley Heligo 17:49, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Complaint I'm making this complaint about the user TheInmortalRobert . Since he signed up his making several changes in the wiki to make it in the way would like it to be. He and Viclnolan have had a lot of discussions about and have seen that he is acting by himselve instead of talking to any administrator. Some of his editions are deleting information left by the administrators a long time ago and he is doing it without any cantact with. I ask you, please to talk to him about his behavior. However, I apologize if there is this complaint is unnecessary. [[Usuário:Smoke.|'GleidsonMK']] 06:17, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :The edits were done in good faith. He appears to have already been told, so I have nothing to say really. Did you try talking to him? SmokeSound off! 02:28, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Game Guide app Hi, Smoke.! Just wanted to let you know that I'm working on the game guide app for this site. As such, there's a possibly I'll need to tweak categories here and there so things show up proper on a mobile device :) Any questions, just send me a shout. Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 20:29, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Personal page Greetings, Smoke, I'm sending this message because I have a doubt on my personal page on this wiki. What are the limitations of posting a video in my personal page? Are there any restrictions if I want to put a video there (except the obvious, of course, like pornography and similars)? Thanks for your attention. Yellow Ledbetter (talk) 03:45, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, Smoke! Yellow Ledbetter (talk) 23:37, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Xperia, The Last Paladin, myself and a few others have plans to do some major redesigns to the wiki in the near future (nothing page-related, at least not yet, but we plan on cleaning up a lot). We just wanted to know if you were okay with it. In case you're curious or cautious, I'll provide some examples of what Xperia suggested: 1. An official MK Font - http://mkw.mortalkombatonline.com/site/fonts/#mka 2. Different background (per refresh) - http://www.mksecrets.net/index.php?section=mk9&lang=eng&contentID=4281 3. The navigation bar should have a background with 2 faded in spears, one going left the other going right, top to bottom. The actual navi bar's design could be changed to metal with blood stains on it. Similar in design to: http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page 4. Navigation Bar changes: Mortal Kombat, Games, Media, Characters, Universe 5. Home page should have a japanese (or metal bar) arch frame, similar in design to: http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page 6. Wikia Navigation bar will be retextured to fit the theme of the navi bar's design 7. The chat box will be framed and transparent on the inside, similar in design to: http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page 8. Slideshow should be framed as well, with multiple subjects (inside of the outer homepage frame), similar in design to: http://marvel.wikia.com/Main_Page As you can see, the main thing that inspired all these changes was the Dead Space wiki's design. These things can make the wiki look better, and possibly gain more attention, it's also a nice welcoming for new users coming in when the next game's out. So, are you up for it? --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 11:02, July 28, 2013 (UTC) yeh Smoke, I've decided to apply for administrative rights (permanent or temporary - for reasons listed below) For the main reason, is the fact that I personally think that I've helped this wiki in many was excluding the standardize way, editing. I've helped this community's activeness, tolerance (mainly in chat) & guide the new users on chat. The reasoning of my temporary side is because I was construction the new wiki's look along with Byakuya600 and my current powers wouldn't be able to really apply anything. you can take a look at our progress @ http://testingmk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity to see our current progress (which isn't very far, for now). Yeh, 01:46, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Although X hasn't edited too much for the database part of the wiki, he has done countless things for the community. He's done more here than most admins, in my opinion. He's been one of the greatest mods in chat and would be a great addition to the team, so yeah, I recommend him. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 01:48, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I recommend that X be added to the team of administrators. He has done many ''great things that this wiki has definitely benefited from. He's been an outstanding chat mod and I think he's got what it takes to be an admin, he's got the attitude and maturity to do so. This is for you, exxers! L8r, bro. Metallicakid, out. 01:54, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I concur with what Bya said, X has done great things for this community, he deserves it. Ermacpunk[[User talk:Ermacpunk15| '''Is this the reality you wanted?']] 01:56, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I also support Xperia's decision to become an admin. I've known him for a while and I firmly believe he can do the job well. My word may not mean much as just an occasional contributor, but take my word that Xperia has a wide range of skills and knowledge that would be exponentionally beneficial to the wiki, as well as a good standing among most users so he has a nice place in authority as well. It would be wise to consider him. Cupcake says:''' Stay Fabulous!''' 02:10, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I may not be much use to this wiki but I think Xperia as an admin would be good, he's responsible and mature, and he for sure won't abuse his adminship and he's done enough, anyway, see ya!The Last Paladin (talk) 02:12, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Although I have not been present for quite some time, I do trust Xperia's ability to handle adminship responsabilities, and make approtiate use of such skills. GunBlazer (talk) 02:23, July 30, 2013 (UTC)